To Start Again (SYOC OPEN)
by Alex L. King
Summary: The Glee Club is not doing very well in 2017, and is on it's own again like it was in 2009. The only way to get the budget back is to place at Nationals, but they need new members first. Join the misadventures and drama between the many students at McKinley High School. SYOC OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, let me just say that this is a reupload of something I tried to write a while back. I hope that I will get more characters this time to put together a story. If you submitted in the past, I no longer have your character since all of my PMs were deleted.**

* * *

The bleachers were filled with all the students of McKinley High who were busy chattering with their friends that they hadn't noticed the unfamiliar women walk up to the podium. She wore a dark blue pantsuit that would have looked horrible on anybody else, but she somehow managed to make it work. Her golden curls cascaded down her back and her face portrayed someone young. However, despite her beauty, the women's face was cold as though it were made from stone.

As she reached the podium, and raised a microphone to her lips, no one paid her any attention. Until she spoke into the microphone with a loud, "Silence!"

The gym suddenly became quiet and everyone's eyes were directly on her.

She smiled into the microphone and said, "That's much better. It was getting a little too rowdy in here. Welcome back to our returning students!" She set her microphone into the little stand connected to the podium. "As well as a welcome to our freshman class!"

Applause began in the bleachers, but most of the were not genuine for this mysterious woman. "Thank you. Now, some of you may not know who I am. That is completely understandable since I was just hired this summer. I am the new principal of McKinley High School, Abigail Donovan."

There were outcries from the crowd with questions such as "What happened to Figgins?" and "What about that old, creepy guy?".

"Your previous principal was dismissed after a certain video was uploaded onto the internet that raised concern with some of your parents. Nevertheless, I look forward to our first year together and all the accomplishments we will achieve together. I expect you to be the best students a principal can have. Now a little routine from the Cheerios."

The lights in the gym went off as several girls and few boys entered the gym with uniforms that were flashing vibrant colors and loud music played in the background. Principal Donovan exited the stage and flashed a smile at the woman in a track suit that had been glaring at her the entire time. This irritated the famous Sue Sylvester to no end. Inside of her mind, she was coming up with a plan to get what she thought she deserves.

~~~GLEE~~~

Sue Sylvester slammed her hands on to the desk of a one Will Schuester, who was in the middle of planning his Spanish 2 lessons. "So, what are we going to do about Miss Priss in charge?"

Will looked up to see a fuming Sue whose face was turning as red as her track suit. He looked back to the papers on his desk and told her, "We're going to do nothing. She seems to be doing well so far as principal. Honestly, I don't really have a problem with her."

Sue pushed off all of the things on Will's desk to get his attention which also resulted in his _Number 1 Teacher_ 's mug shattering onto the floor.

"Hey. That was my favorite-"

"Save it. You should have a problem with it because she's planning on shutting down your favorite club. The club where you become best friends with teenagers under the guise of singing Kumbya, My Lord between classes." Sue pulled a chair to sit in front of Will's desk and stared at his confused face.

Will laughed at her and bent down to the grown to pick up the papers. "Why should I believe you? We all know you have a tendency to lie to get people to do your bidding."

"If you don't believe me then go ask her yourself, Butt Chin." Sue got up from the chair and came face to face with Will Schuester, a little too close for comfort. "I'm sure you'll want to do something after you hear what she has to say."

As she exited the room, Will was left with a blank face as he stared at nothing in particular like he always does.

~~~GLEE~~~

"Just remember, Bobbi, not to do it again. I hate to see you in my office on the first day of school." Principal Donovan led a student, who looked to be on some kind of drug, out of her office.

"I'll try, but sometimes I just need to breather down there. Once it starts to suffocate, the pants need to come down." Bobbi stumbled back into the halls of McKinley with the rest of the students.

Will walked over to Principal Donovan before she could shut her door. "Donovan, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hey, Will. I was just about to call you to talk about something, but I guess you're already here. Please take a seat." With her usual smile she sat down behind the desk that once belonged to Figgins.

"Um, thank you." Will sat down with hesitance, he found Abigail Donovan to be an interesting character. Despite the fact that she was smiling and seemed nice, Will had a cold feeling around her.

"I understand that you've been the Glee Director for a few years now. You've done a wonderful job at it. You even managed to place first in the 2012 Nationals in Chicago, a proud accomplishment for a high from Ohio. Unfortunately, after that the Glee Club began to go downhill. If you know what I mean."

"With all due respect, the Glee Club has-"

Principal Donovan raised her hand to stop him from talking, "No, no. Let me finish. Ever since 2012, the Glee Club has not gone to Nationals again. Not to mention that you only had seven members last year, and two of them were seniors. I understand that you are a big supporter of the arts, but after a student blew up two science rooms last year and we're switching to a meal plan that is more nutritious for the students we need to make some cuts. We are making a lot of cuts to adjust with the budget we have and Glee Club is one of them. I know it's not easy to hear, and trust me I got a lot from Sue when I told her how much we were cutting the Cheerios' spending budget."

"You can't do this," Will stood abruptly from his seat, "There has to be someway that I can change your mind."

"Well, you could technically continue it with no budget. Any expenses that you have will have to be paid out of your pocket, but the auditorium is being rented out for the rest of the school year to make some more. You wouldn't be able to hold your practices and performances there. You would have to use the choir room again."

"I'm basically back where I started in 2009 when I started the Glee Club again. What am I going to do?" Will placed his hand on the side of his face in thought.

Principal Donovan leaned back in her chair with yet another smile. "I would suggest starting with auditions and take it from there."

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of my first SYOC. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I want to explain a few things so it's not confusing and you can get a feel for the story. First thing, this takes place in current day in the year 2017 in Lima, Ohio. Second thing, everything that happened after the third season does not exist. After they won Nationals, the Glee Club started to go downhill and are not as good as they were in the past. So Sue was never principal, Finn never died (he never died in my mind), and the school was never turned into a performing arts school. Third thing, I will explain what happened to the alumni in later chapters and we will get a visit from them.**

 **Now onto the SYOC Info, Rules, and Form:**

 **INFO**

I will be accepting 12-14 characters depending on how many characters I get that I like. Everyone is allowed to submit up to two characters, but that does not guarantee that they will both be accepted. I will also accept occurring and minor characters for the story. The more information you have, the more likely your character is going to be a main character.

I'm looking for diverse and unique characters to have in my story. I also really like ethnic characters in stories which will get you higher chance of getting your character accepted. However, this is also Lima we are talking about so there are going to be more white people.

Another thing is that there will be five characters who were previously in the Glee Club that don't need to audition. In addition to that, some of the characters will not immediately join the Glee Club since it is unpopular. That said I will be choosing the characters who are currently in the Glee Club.

I will PM you if I need you to change things to fit the story, you have the choice to refuse that just means they will be ranked lower in the story.

 **RULES**

1\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues should be sent, this also includes carbon copies of the original glee members. That wouldn't be very fun anyway. Be creative when creating your character. I like it when we have interesting characters, it makes the storyline for the story much more interesting. This doesn't mean that you make very weird and unrealistic.

2\. No intense/dramatic histories or storylines. I know that a lot of bad things happen, but sometimes characters history gets unrealistically dramatic. Feel free to throw in one little thing of drama, but not so big. You can put suggestions in the storyline part of the form, but I will choose whether they are used or not.

3\. Please do not submit a character through review, I will not accept it. Characters can only be submitted and accepted through PM. I'm sorry, I know there are people who don't have accounts. However, it gives away information on characters that I would like readers not to know about and I need to be able to contact you with questions.

4\. If you submit two characters, please use two different PMs so I can find the character in my inbox when I need to. When submitting a character please use the following for the title of your PM. _To Start Again: {Character's Name - Grade}_

 _Ex.) To Start Again: Ian Devine - Junior_

 **FORM** (Can also be found on my profile, also courtesy of Phanic at the Pity Party)

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

 **Appearance**

Hair (Color, length, style):

Eyes (Color, shape, etc.):

Face Shape:

Body Type (ex. scrawny, burly, chubby):

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Clothing Style (including make up):

Anything else:

 **Family/Background**

Parents (include job, age, a little description of personality, and appearance):

Siblings (include grade, a little description of personality, and appearance):

Pets:

History (not too dramatic):

History with boyfriends/girlfriends:

Virgin?:

Single or Taken:

 **Personal Info**

Personality (At least 5 to 6 sentences):

Most Prominent Trait:

Hobbies:

Type of person they'd be friends with:

Type of person they'd consider an enemy:

Type of person they'd date:

School Activities/Sports They Participate In:

Name Three Classes They Take:

 **Glee Club Info**

Reason for Joining Glee Club:

Audition Song (3 choices):

Storylines (3 to 5, not guaranteed):

Favorite Artists/Types of Music (Up to 4):

Favorite Alumni:

(Optional)Other songs you want to see (Up to 3):

(Optional)Name Suggestion for the Glee Club:

(Optional)Theme Week Suggestion:

(Optional)Musical Suggestion:

Anything Else I should know?:


	2. Announcement and Update

Hey! I'm back. This is just an announcement about the SYOC and the current characters that I have selected. I will also talk about the characters I still need.

I have decided I am going to accept 11-12 characters excluding my four premade characters. I have accepted 6 girls and 2 boys so far. Here is the current list of characters (can also be found on profile):

 **Zoë Camarillo, 16, Sophomore (Made by Me)**

 **Ian Devine, 17, Junior (Made by Me)**

 **Mariah Forrest, 15, Sophomore (Made by Me)**

 **Marcus Forrest, 15, Sophomore (Made by Me)**

 **Alexandra "Sasha" Gates, 16, Sophomore (Made by Mystique Monroe)**

 **Aria Sullivan, 14, Freshmen (Made by sparrhawk)**

 **Jessica Nelson, 14, Freshmen (Made by DauntlessThreeRavens)**

 **Katrina Maxwell, 15, Sophomore (Made by katiekatz27)**

 **Ajax Lexington III, 17, Junior (Made by Easily Shookt Boy)**

 **Nikolas Schiffer, 16, Junior (Made by Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)**

 **Aracelia Cortez, 17, Junior (Made by Laiquahen)**

 **Viola Chambers, 15, Sophomore (Made by Laiquahen)**

In order for the story to take off I need more boys! I need 3 or 4 more boys to be selected. I am no longer accepting girl characters since I already have 6.

I am looking for boy characters that are either geeky/nerdy or maybe even a jock. You're free to submit whatever but those will probably have a higher chance.

In addition to the above, you are allowed to submit more characters if you like. There's not limit on how many you can submit.

That is the end of my announcement and I will try to post a chapter in the next two days or so!


End file.
